


Elevator Fantasy

by NerdyJibbsOreo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 22:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJibbsOreo/pseuds/NerdyJibbsOreo
Summary: Jack gets Gibbs in the elevator in order to fulfill her fantasy. Tag to my other work "Dreamy Morning".





	Elevator Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JamJar98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamJar98/gifts).

> You asked for it, so here it is. This is pwp, smut, whatever you want to call it, and is a tag to my other work called “Dreamy Morning”. This was a nice distraction after that insane season 17 premiere. Hopefully this distracts you too and gives you a good dose of Slibbs. Enough of my boring ramble though, on to the ridiculous elevator sex trope we go!

“Gibbs.”

Jethro looked up from his desk, seeing Jack standing by the bullpen entrance.

“We need to talk.”

He squinted his eyes at her a little, not sure why she wanted to talk or why she seemed so serious. He glanced around the bullpen, not liking the looks his team had. Nick had some stupid smug smirk. McGee was doing that thing where he tries to pretend he isn’t aware of his surroundings and is immersed in work, when in reality he just looks dazed and pained and awkward. Ellie’s eyes were wide and she was biting her lip uncomfortably as she pretended to also be immersed in her computer.

He cleared his throat and got up, trying to avoid the gazes of his team as they all glanced up while he made his way over to Jack. She led him to the elevator and they both stood awkwardly as they waited for the doors to open. He could feel his team staring the both of them down, clearly curious as to what was going on.

He was honestly as curious as they all were. He was racking his brain trying to figure out if he’d done something. His team didn’t know they were in a secret relationship. They’d kept things very professional and on the down low ever since they’d mutually decided to cross those boundaries.

“Jack?” he whispered quietly right as the ding sounded and the doors opened.

She shook her head slightly and stepped in, him following behind in complete confusion. He didn’t like the tension he could feel in the air as the doors shut. He looked at her, waiting for her to start on whatever it was. She was biting her lip and avoiding his gaze. He hoped this wasn’t leading to some fight, because he couldn’t recall doing anything that would warrant one. As far as he’d been aware, everything was just fine between them.

He was also confused, because they normally just talked in her office. Why would she lead him to the elevator to have a serious discussion when they normally just did so in the confines of her office?

She reached forward and flipped the switch, letting the darkness surround them.

“Ja—”

Before he could even finish her name she had flung herself at him, knocking him back into the wall with the force, her lips attacking his.

He was so surprised he almost didn’t know what to do, finding himself wide eyed and completely still as he felt her lips enveloping his mouth with sheer enthusiasm.

“Hey,” he somehow managed from her mouth glued to his, putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back a little so that she could look at him. “What’s—?”

“You said to come get you when I wanted to act on the fantasy,” she said, as if it were obvious.

“What?”

“You know,” she said, looking around in the dark elevator as if someone could be listening, “_elevator sex_,” she whispered.

Realization hit him and he shook his head, feeling baffled and amused. He certainly hadn’t been expecting this today.

“Now?” he scoffed.

“I know you don’t have a pressing case going on and you’re all doing paperwork. I’ve been distracted all day and can’t focus because I keep thinking about how I’d rather you be doing me.”

He swallowed, suddenly seriously considering her. Come to think of it, he’d much rather—as she put so delicately—be “doing” her than paperwork as well.

“They’ll get suspicious if we’re in here too long.”

“Then we won’t be long,” she whispered, smirking.

“Takes a while to get ya warmed up sometimes,” he pointed out.

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black,” she said with a raised eyebrow, smacking his shoulder lightly as she smiled.

He shrugged, not bothering to deny it as he smiled back.

“Besides, I’m already partway there. I’ve been thinking about this and trying to get up the guts to covertly drag you in here for the past hour,” she whispered, pulling him suddenly back into a fierce kiss as she pressed him against the elevator wall. He was surprised when her hand suddenly drifted down and pressed against the crotch of his pants, rubbing against him.

“We have to be quick, remember?” she whispered, clearly sensing his surprise at the way she was rushing into things.

He groaned into her mouth, feeling the beginnings of an erection as she continued to rub him from the outside of his pants. He let his hand wander down to her ass and pulled her in, feeling his senses start to be assaulted by her. Her touch, her smell, her warmth, the taste of her mouth. He pulled apart and bent down a little, finding the hem of her skirt and hiking it up, bunching it against her hips, glad it was a huggy type of material that easily stretched and conformed. He pulled her panties down and let them fall to her feet, his hands going straight to where he knew she needed them.

“God,” she moaned as his finger tested the waters, slicking past her clit and seeking out her entrance.

“You weren’t kiddin’,” he groaned hoarsely, feeling how wet she already was.

She wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed her forehead against his cheek as he went to work with his fingers. She was barely able to hold back a loud moan when he hit a sweet spot.

She’d always loved his hands. They were big, strong, rough and well used from all the woodworking he did. He had long fingers that were more than skilled when it came to touching her. Her hands always felt tiny in his, and she reveled in it. She reveled in the way his hand felt like it covered her entire lower back when he placed it there, and how it felt like he could protect her from anything—including herself.

His fingers moved a bit below, the thumb on her clit moving down and rubbing against her between her clit and her entrance, his other finger popping out of her entrance as he did so. She let out a loud moan, loving the sensitivity she felt at that moment, and he took that moan for what it was and really went with it down there.

She let him continue his ministrations for a few more minutes, clinging to him and moaning through it, until she knew she was closer to release and she wanted him inside of her during that. She wanted him to explode inside of her when she lost it.

It was part of the fantasy, after all.

She grabbed his hand and pushed it away, pushing close to him as she kissed him deeply.

He felt her reach down and cup him over his pants, before he heard and felt the zipper go down. She reached inside, her hand sliding through the opening of his boxers and finding him, making him break his mouth apart from hers as he moaned.

She pulled him out and pumped, gently tapping her thumb against the head of his cock, feeling a little bit of precum with her thumb and using it to rub around his head, enjoying the almost strangled groan he let out.

He sucked in his breath when she reached back in and touched his balls, brushing her fingers across them before gently pulling them out too. She gripped his cock again, using the pressure of her thumb and index finger as she pumped slowly up, tapping his head again as she reached the tip, making him curse under his breath.

He stopped her hand and turned her around, shoving her front up against the elevator wall as he pressed up against her back, brushing her hair aside and laving his tongue and teeth across her neck, eliciting a moan from her. He adjusted her bunched up skirt a bit more, making sure the potential obstacle was out of his way, before he grabbed himself and slid across her, brushing the tip against her clit.

“Get inside me already,” she begged as he teased, arching back against him.

He placed a kiss on her neck in response, guiding himself with one hand as he used the other hand to hold her hip, penetrating her gradually as he pressed himself forward and pulled her back.

She made a noise, grinding herself back against him as she reached back and grabbed his butt, trying to press him as close as possible, wanting him deep inside.

“Harder,” she panted.

He pressed her up more against the wall, as he pulled her hips more against him, angling her just slightly, using one hand to brace her hip while his other hand went to the wall to brace himself. He pulled back slightly and slammed into her, barely giving her a second before he repeated the motion, thrusting into her over and over again.

Her nails were digging into the butt of his pants as desperate noises escaped her mouth.

She used her free hand to reach down and touch herself, feeling like it was futile when compared to his fingers.

“Touch me, please,” she panted.

He moved the hand from her hip down, complying as he cupped her, letting his fingers slide through the curls and wetness and rub her where she wanted him.

“Oh my go—mmm,” she moaned.

She tightened just a little around him and his thrusts stuttered a bit. He let out a loud moan of his own as he buried his face against her neck.

His hips against hers, his cock inside her as his balls slapped against her with every thrust, his fingers sliding where she was most sensitive, the sexy noises that he couldn’t contain—it was almost exactly as she had imagined.

Combine that with the fact that they were at work having a hot quickie in the elevator while others around them were unaware, added to the heightened senses of it all.

“Mm, this is amazing,” she moaned. “You taking me in this elevator, while everyone else is working.”

He felt himself pause, not really wanting to think about everyone else around them while they were doing this. What if someone looked at the cameras? Or Leon found out?

His mind wandered to the bullpen, imagining McGee’s disgusted face if he realized. Ellie would be horrified. Nick—

He winced, not needing the image of any of them during this, but especially that punk. He tried to brush off the distraction, feeling a little agitated as he felt his body begin to betray him despite his efforts to pick up his pace again and try to get his mind back in the game.

He felt stressed suddenly, not able to brush that off, not sure why he was thinking when moments ago he had been so lost in the moment and so close to release. _Damn it, Gunny, turn your damn brain off._

Red alert.

“Gibbs?” she questioned.

He wasn’t as...solid, as he had been.

“Did you…?”

“No,” he grunted tersely.

She had been so close that she had to take a little bit of a breath, a tiny surge of disappointment hitting her. But she knew it was more frustrating for Gibbs to lose his erection. Men always felt weak or incapable when that happened, and she didn’t want to bruise his ego. Sometimes it just happened.

She let go of his butt and pulled herself forward as he pulled back, feeling him slide out of her easily. She turned to face him, smiling at him and trying to calm that frustrated look he had.

“Sorry,” he grunted.

She hated the shame she saw in his face and shook her head. If he was going to break his stupid rule about saying sorry, it shouldn’t be in a situation like this.

“Come here,” she whispered gently, grabbing his hand and pulling him to her.

She combed her hand through his short hair, pulling his face to hers, kissing him thoroughly. She reached down and grabbed his cock, pumping and trying to stimulate him to help get him going again.

She paused for a second and let her hands go to her shirt, rapidly undoing the buttons as he pressed his lips against her neck and let his hand go south on her again. She pulled the shirt off and then immediately unhooked her bra and threw that off too.

So maybe it wasn’t a quickie anymore, and people would definitely wonder why they’d been in here so long, but she really didn’t care at the moment. All she wanted was for both of them to reach that built up release. No point in giving up now.

She grabbed his other hand and guided it to her breast.

He pulled his head back from her and stared down at her bare breasts, rubbing his hand across one and playing with the nipple, feeling her hand go back to his cock as she began to pump again.

It didn’t take long before he felt his erection returning. He moaned as her thumb put extra pressure on him for a second as she stroked up.

Her lips went to his ear and she let out a breathy moan herself.

“Remember when we first got together, and we were in the basement that one night, and you took me against the boat? And we ended up on the floor, fucking like a couple of desperate teenagers?” she breathed out, picking up the pace of her strokes.

He was making noises he didn’t have a description for, and the combination of her quick and pressure filled strokes with her sultry whispers was making him feel delirious with desire.

“Jack, stop” he panted desperately, realizing he was about to lose it. Her hand immediately stopped it’s motion.

He kissed her again and let his hand go back to her clit, giving himself a moment to calm down.

“Ohh, Gibbs, fuck me,” she pleaded, “Fuck me hard, please.”

She pressed her leg by his as she lifted it, and he grabbed her thigh and pulled it up higher as he positioned himself with his other hand.

He didn’t take his time, quickly thrusting deep into her, his hand gripping her thigh tight around his waist as he took her hard over and over again, trying to make up the lost time.

He felt her hand between them as she gave her breast a squeeze and then moved it down to touch herself, something he always found to be an incredible turn on to see. He held back a groan and increased the pace of his hips.

She stroked herself while he thrusted, focusing on the pants and groans he made, the way his arm shook as he gripped her thigh tight, the way he slammed into her and the wet squishy sounds that resulted. She felt herself reaching the peak, breathing him in and thinking about how incredibly hot this was—how incredibly hot _he_ was.

“I’m gonna cum,” she panted.

He slammed into her hard and her finger stopped it’s motion on her clit as she screamed out, gripping him tight.

He felt her contract repeatedly against the base of his penis, making him lose himself instantly as he moaned and cursed and held onto her tight.

She felt his cock twitching repeatedly inside her as he came, focusing on the subtle feel of his load shooting inside of her. His hips slowed against hers as he thrust languidly a few more times, the sensations still surrounding them.

They both breathed hard as they held onto each other, both entirely still as they tried to catch their breath. She rested her head down against his shoulder, feeling his grip on her thigh relax as he let go. She eased her leg back down, trying to find her balance as she wrapped her arms around him tight and hugged him for support.

“That meet your fantasy?” he questioned through a pant.

“Oh yeah,” she replied, smiling against his shoulder. “And now I see why people don’t do it all the time,” she said with a laugh. “All I want to do now is go home, lie down in bed with you, and sleep. I feel exhausted and satisfied all at the same time.”

He chuckled against her.

“Like the sound of that. Could just leave. Nothin’ critical ‘round here.”

“And then the whole building would have no doubt about us. Being trapped in an elevator together for who knows how long and then leaving together. Not suspicious at all.”

“True,” he conceded, pulling back to smile at her.

“How ‘bout we go down and get some coffee?” he suggested.

“Ah,” she nodded, “give us some energy and throw them off the scent. Make them think we were gone on a long coffee break.”

He nodded back, brushing a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

They went about righting themselves and adjusting their clothes again, making sure to stop by the bathrooms near the entrance to clean up a bit before heading out for the coffee.

When they finally returned to the bullpen with coffee in hand, Jack had to go to a lot of work to not smile or make eye contact with any of his team as she headed to her office.

He, on the other hand, had to deal with actually going into the bullpen and trying to ignore their insane stares as he went to his desk.

“What was that about?” Ellie asked as he sat down.

He kept his poker face on as he looked back at her, shrugging.

“You know how psychologists are,” he said. “Always talkin’ and analyzin’.”

With that he looked at the work on his desk and took a gulp of the hot coffee, hoping his indifference would make them stop staring eventually. He was pretty sure he’d need to avoid the elevator for a couple of days, not really wanting to be trapped with his team in the confines that he and Jack had so thoroughly desecrated.

He couldn’t hold back the satisfied smile that popped on his face.


End file.
